Unintentional Love
by Inu-chan542
Summary: There has always been a rule, that Bodyguards and their assignments never fall in love. What happens when the Princess of the Spirit World, breaks the rule and Falls for her body guard?


Unintentional Love

Chapter 1:

Botan flew quickly over the river stixs, searching for a brown-haired girl, who was currently playing a annoying game of Cat and mouse. Making a quick dive through the clouds, Botan came out of the clouds 4 lengths behind the person she was looking for. Rolling her eyes, Botan kicked her oar into high gear and closed the gap between herself and the other person up in the air.  
"Candy, what do you think you're doing?" Botan asked when Candy sighed and stretched on her flying horse. Pegasus nickered and Candy gave a small chuckle. "What's so funny Princess?" Botan asked emphasizing the word Princess and Candy cringed at the name Botan had called her.  
"Nothing, Pegasus just said that you where rather slow this morning. Have you been thinking again?" Candy asked as she leaned over Pegasus's withers and urged her horse to go faster.  
"I have been. Remember that you're meeting your new Bodyguard tonight. I told Koenma that I'd have you back before then." Botan argued as she speed up so she was flying parallel to candy. "Which means we should head back, so I have time to get you ready." Botan said as she tried to get Candy back into the palace.

Getting Candy back into the palace was not the only challenge Botan was presented with. Once Candy learned that supper for the night was in a formal dress code, she flipped.  
"There is no way in hell Botan. You can't make me do this Botan … please?" Candy whimpered as Botan brought out a black dress.  
"Candy I know that you don't like dresses, but if you'll listen to what I have to say, instead off looking out the window completely ignoring me." Botan said as she snapped her fingers in font of candy's face, drawing her attention back to Botan. " You might like what I have to show you." Botan finished ignoring the glare coming form Candy.  
"Yeah Right" Candy muttered as she grabbed the dress and then caught the shorts that where thrown after. Looking up at Botan she cocked her head to the side. "Huh?"  
" The skirt is removable. Curtsey of yours truly." Botan said as Candy raced over and hugged her.  
"Thanks I owe you so much." Candy said before she raced into her bathroom and changed into her dinner clothes. When she reappeared Botan gasped and squealed happily. The dress was pure black and held together by a silver band that fitted around the neck. The back was opened and could be covered with a shall.  
"When I saw this, I automatically thought of you. Bold and daring. I showed Koenma and he freaked. I had to buy it secretly. He's going to be pissed, but I can guarantee that Kumara is going to have a hard time keeping his eyes off of you." Botan teased as Candy hit her arm playfully.  
"Botan!! Please." Candy sighed as she sat down and began brushing her hair. Botan walked over and wordlessly began to help the Princess to her hair.  
"Candy I should stress this to you. You cannot fall for Kurama. A bodyguard and its assignment never work out. They usually end up getting each other killed. Remember bodyguards never fall in love with their assignments, it gets in the way of their job." Botan said as she finished Candy's hair.  
"I'll remember Botan." Candy said as she glanced at her clock. "Let's get downstairs."

Both girls walked down the spiral staircase and entered the dining hall. Already seated and sipping champagne, were her older Brother, and a silver kitsune demon, which she presumed was Youko Kurama. Botan and Candy seated themselves and waited for Koenma to begin supper. Once everyone had eaten, Koenma introduced Kurama to candy.  
"Candy I would like you to meet Youko Kurama. Your private bodyguard." Koenma said as Kurama reached across the table and kissed Candy's hand.  
"It's been a pleasure Miss." Kurama said, looking straight into Candy's eyes. Candy smiled and polite excused herself from the table. All eyes followed her until she left the room.

Once Candy was away from Kurama, she could begin to think clearly again. _How is it that with one look I melted? I understand what Botan said but I don't think the fates are with her and Koenma. I can't describe it, but I feel and attraction to him. _Candy thought as a realization stuck her. _Oh Kami I already love him!! _Candy screamed silently as she looked up and saw Kurama coming down the stairs and heading to the rose garden/Water fountain area. Leaning against a tree, he stayed silent, wait for Candy to make the first move. Candy leaned over and feed some ducklings some grain her kept in her pockets.  
"You're good with young ones." Kurama said in his soft tenor voice and he walked over and sat down next to her.  
"Yeah well, it's another talent of mine. What about you. You seem to know everything about me, yet all I know about you is your name." Candy said as the breeze blew her bangs around, so they famed her eyes. Kurama fought the urge to kiss her and replied to her statement.  
"I'm a silver kitsune demon, over 400 years old, an accomplished thief, not a such now a days, as before. That's pretty much me in a nutshell." Kurama said as she added a few parts silently._ But the fact that I'm also a 16-year-old redhead named Shuchi Minamoto and I also live in the Human plane has nothing to do with my history at all. Nope that has nothing to do at all. _Kurama thought sarcastically, but stopped when Candy started to stare at him. "What's your problem?" Kurama snapped at Candy who adverted her eyes and started at the water in the fountain base. _I can't believe I let him catch me. Usually I'm so careful. What is he doing to me? _Candy thought as she excused herself from his presence and made her way up to her room.

When she reached the safety of her room, she slowly crawled onto the bed, and noticed a velvet rose laying on top of a pillow. Picking up the rose, Cady inhaled it's spicy sent and reached for the note. Candy read the note and smiled to herself.

_Princess,_

Sleep well, I'll be watching over you.  
Pleasant Dreams

Kurama  
  
Setting the note down, Candy sighed. _So much for your advice Botan._ Candy thought as she leaned back on her bed. The Kitsune had captured Candy's heart, and she would never get it back.


End file.
